Apocrypha
}} Apocrypha is the plane of Oblivion belonging to Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Fate, Knowledge and Memory. The plane is first seen in the add-on . The Dragonborn has to visit the realm as part of the main questline in Solstheim for the add-on. Black Books Apocrypha can only be accessed by reading the Black Books while in Solstheim. There are seven Black Books. Many can be found through the quest "Lost Knowledge." *''Black Book: Epistolary Acumen'' *''Black Book: Filament and Filigree'' *''Black Book: The Hidden Twilight'' *''Black Book: The Sallow Regent'' *''Black Book: The Winds of Change'' *''Black Book: Untold Legends'' *''Black Book: Waking Dreams'' Location As with Hermaeus Mora, Apocrypha is always changing and never constant. Its environment is filled with hidden and forbidden knowledge, and dangerous to the unwary. This infinite plane of reality is dominated by an endless, roiling sea of toxic green liquid, where giant oily tentacles slither and writhe about the waves, whipping at anyone who gets too close. What little solid ground there is consists of several archipelagos and cathedral-like buildings composed of heavily weathered stone, connected by constantly-shifting bridges built of greasy black metal. Several bridges and hallways even move on their own, stretching and bending like tentacles to render other areas accessible or hinder intruders. The most prominent feature of Apocrypha, however, is the overwhelming abundance of books that make up Hermaeus Mora's library. Giant stacks of reading material break the surface of the poisonous sea, numerous shelves that line the halls and walls are literally crammed to bursting with ancient scrolls and smoldering journals, heaps of books and papers litter the floors, and even entire buildings are constructed from twisting stacks of books. These books are protected and maintained by the Seekers and Lurkers, who act as the principle security force of Apocrypha. Atmosphere The sky is defined by a hazy green cloud cover with a huge swirling void in the center similar to the one seen in the Soul Cairn. There are various places in the sky where what appears to be a portal is open and the ever-present tentacles are sprouting out. Hermaeus Mora himself also uses these portals when he wishes to communicate with anyone while they are in his realm and sometimes even when they are not in his realm. Dangers and threats The realm is very dangerous, as the black liquid is toxic and will kill anyone who happens to fall in within seconds. Even venturing close to the edge of the liquid is dangerous, as tentacles may emerge from the water to strike at the Dragonborn and deal damage. The Seekers and Lurkers are also potent in combat. The more common Seekers are easily capable of protecting themselves and can create doubles of themselves to assist in combat, as well as being able to turn invisible and even teleport. The Lurkers, though rarer, are far more dangerous to lower-level players, dealing serious melee damage with their claws and brandishing a variety of tentacle-based attacks, including spewing out tentacle-sprouting liquid that can ensnare the player or spawning a mass of damaging tentacles from their foot. Enemies *Seeker *High Seeker *Lurker *Lurker Vindicator *Lurker Sentinel *Lurker Guardian *Sahrotaar *Dragons *Miraak Trivia *The term "Apocrypha" is borrowed from the Ancient Greek ἀπόκρυφος ‎(apókruphos, "hidden, obscure"). In general terms, it refers to any sort of historic or religious texts of unknown, unreliable, or dubious authenticity or accuracy. It is most often associated with certain books of the Bible (see Biblical Apocrypha). **Apocrypha also bears many visual similarities to H.P. Lovecraft's universe in his book, ''The Call of Cthulu''. *When the Dragonborn "dies" in Apocrypha they will fall to their knees in a similar fashion as essential characters and be instantly transported back to Solstheim. *It is impossible to travel to Apocrypha from Skyrim. Reading a Black Book will result in the ground shaking and a status message saying, "A vision of Solstheim swims before your eyes and then is gone." The Dragonborn must be on Solstheim in order to read the Black Books and travel to Apocrypha. *Followers cannot join the Dragonborn in Apocrypha, but they may comment on the Dragonborn reading the Black Books. *Despite followers being prohibited from accompanying the player, reinforcements can still be summoned in the form of conjuring atronachs, familiars, Dremora, as well as the Spectral Assassin from the Dark Brotherhood questline. *While in Vampire Lord form, the Dragonborn can hover above the sea of toxic black liquid without taking any damage ( required). This can also be performed with Ahzidal's Boots of Waterwalking. *As described in The Doors of Oblivion, the realm is an endless library with shelves stretching in every direction. Every book has a black cover with no title, and it is said that this is where all forbidden knowledge can be found. Spirits are said to roam the halls, forever searching for knowledge.The Doors of Oblivion Gallery Waking Dreams.png|From within Black Book: Waking Dreams Epistolary Acumen.png|From within Black Book: Epistolary Acumen ApocryphaIsland.png|Apocrypha Island is flown over while mounted on Sahrotaar on the way to the summit. Miraak in Apocrypha.png|Miraak Sahrotaar in Apocrypha.png|Sahrotaar MiraakWaiting in Apocrypha.png|Miraak on the platform Apocrypha Interior.png Apocrypha Sea.png|Apocrypha Sea TESV Banner Apocrypha.png|The banner of Apocrypha Appearances * The Doors of Oblivion * ** * de:Apocrypha es:Apocrypha (Dragonborn) fr:Apocrypha it:Apocrypha ru:Апокриф pl:Apokryf ja:Apocrypha (Dragonborn) Category:Lore: Locations outside Tamriel Category:Lore: Locations